Searching
by Sacred Oreo
Summary: Spoilers for Ep 51. A twist on how the ending could be and beyond. Chapter two is up.
1. Lost But Not Gone

**Spoilers:** Episode 51 spoilers! If you haven't watched all the episodes DON'T READ. Fair warning.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fma and never will, sadly.

****

This begins at the part where Ed (looking so kewl) is standing on the array wanting to get Al back from the gate. The fic starts out with what Ed was saying (translated by a sub. So if its wrong not my fault ) about Al's body so, that I didn't write.

**---**

****

**Chapter one: Lost But Not Gone**

"If what my father said is true. Right now Al's body and soul are...inside of that gate. There is no equivalent trade for a life. No matter how hard I try it might be in vain. But...you wont disappear. Ill bring you back Al."

Edward Elric clapped his hands and placed them on his chest, closing his eyes. The arrays that were drawn on his forehead, arms, and chest started to glow along with the array on the floor. He wasn't going to lose his brother, He couldn't. Al couldn't be gone. Not now. Not yet.

Ed woke up slowly, blinking his eyes, with the arrays still drawn on his body. Where was he, Ed thought. He remembered what he had been trying to do...get Al back. Had it worked?

"Al? Al?" He noticed he was still in the golden room with the stage at the end. He stood up and walked off the array he had drawn on the floor. Ed looked around. Where was his brother? It had to have worked. He couldn't lose Al. Ed dropped to his knees his head dropping down. He was his only family he had left. He was his closest friend, His best friend.

"Al! Al you can't be gone!" Ed cried even though he knew Al wasn't there. "Where are you AL?"

Ed slapped his hands on the floor. It was his entire fault. Tears ran down Ed's cheek. He had dragged him into trying to transmute their mom. He had got himself killed right now. He should be dead. Not Al. Ed slowly pushed himself up. He took one last look at the dreadful place he never wanted to remember before he destroyed the place.

"He gave up his life for mine and I couldn't save him! Why did I do a stupid thing as human transmutation in the first place? None of this would have happened! Al would be alive. We gained nothing from it but trouble!" Ed said, talking to him self.

Ed turned on his side on the couch in Winry's house where he was staying for now. Ed held the silver watch from his pocket with his right hand, which wasn't metal anymore along with his leg. He was going to turn it in when he had the strength to go to central. For now he was just depressed. He had pretty much just lain on the couch for almost a week, barely eating anything.

He flung the silver watch towards the wall. He hated this. Even if Al was a suit of armor...At least he was there. At least he was alive. At least they had each other. Finally at 3 o clock in the morning, Ed too tired to think anymore fell asleep.

**----**

****

****

London, 1921. Al woke up crying. He sat up on his bed He had had another dream about his older brother disappearing from him. Well that made sense since his brother did dissapear from him in a way. How had he got here?

"Nii-san!" He cried hoping his brother would come for his call. It was hopeless. Al knew. The last thing he remembered was seeing his brother get killed by Envy. Then, he had given up his life for his brothers. So how did he get here? How did he get his ten- year-old body back? He didn't even know if his brother was ok.

"Al, is something wrong? Hohenheim asked the scared boy who was sitting at the bed wiping away his tears.

"No father. I just had a nightmare...that's all. It was...about Nii-san." Al answered lowering his head. Hohenheim nodded at Al before leaving, knowing the boy probably wanted to be left alone.

"Nii-san...Where are you? Are you alive? Nii-san, please come back..." Al said softly wishing his brother could hear his words.

Hohenheim had told Al that this was the other side of the gate and how his brother had gotten here before. He had informed Al that since his body was here he couldn't use alchemy and so he couldn't get back to the gate, so he couldn't go back home on the other side. Nonetheless, Al had told Hohenheim he would find a way. That there had to be a way to get back home! He would find it and hopefully, his brother would be waiting on the other side. Waiting for him to come back home.

**----**

****

"I'm going to kill him!" Envy ranted about his father. He walked along an alleyway.

"I'm going to find him and make sure he feels all the pain he caused me!" Envy smiled at the thought of him killing his father in the slowest way possible.

"The bastard" Envy thought. He didn't know where he was but he knew he had to find his father. "I am going to kill him for turning me into this monster. I am going to kill him for then abandoning me and having two more kids, Edward and Alphonse. Then if any of them are alive I am going to kill THEM so they can live happily with their father IN HELL!

Envy looked at the street full of people. He knew what he was wearing didn't blend in and he didn't want to attract any attention right now.

"These people don't have any fashion sense! I mean come on look at how cute I am." Envy said before changing into a middle-aged man with rugged old clothing.

"He is not getting away from me this easily." Envy said talking about his father.

"He can't until I make his life miserable!" Envy snickered as he walked past the people through the place he found out was called London.

Some of the people around him looked at Envy with a scared expression. He had talked so loud the people around him had heard him

"What are you staring at?" Envy said glaring at everyone before stomping off.

"So much for not attracting attention. But I guess I am just THAT attractive." Envy said all full of himself before turning a corner into another alleyway that was deserted. He then changed back to his palm tree looking form, and then went on looking for his father.

**---**

****

Added Envy for your sake, Mia. Very short chapter. Chapter two will be much longer o-o. Please read and review. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Any ideas or characters you want to see are welcome to. Thank you.


	2. Moving On

**Spoilers: **Ep 51 spoilers. Read At Own Risk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fma but hopefully will own Ed! o-o

**----**

**Chapter Two: Moving on**

"You're leaving already? Don't you want to stay a couple more days?" A teenage girl who was wearing a plain pink tank top with a black skirt asked.

"Yes Winry. I have to leave. I can't sit and mope all day." Edward replied softly, snapping the latches on his suitcase closed. He picked up his silver watch he had thrown and slipped it into the pocket of his leather pants. He retreated back and put on his red coat that had the alchemy symbol on the back.

"Why are you leaving? Where else do you have to go?" Winry pestered on, following Ed as he went through the steps of getting ready to leave.

"I have some things to take care of." Ed replied, not stating what business he had to take care of or any more information.

"At least stay for breakfast Edo! You haven't eaten much for awhile now." Winry offered and not waiting for an answer started to cook breakfast. Ed sighed and placed his suitcase on the floor and slumped into a chair in the kitchen. Grandma Pinako entered the kitchen at last looking at the scene in front of her.

"Are you leaving already Ed?" Grandma Pinako asked the short teenage boy, taking her pipe out of her mouth. He nodded as an answer, already tired of the question. He just wanted to get out of here. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now but they wouldn't let him go that easy so he sat at the table waiting.

"Are you still going to be a state alchemist?" Grandma Pinako asked, curiously looking at his silver watch.

"No. I am not being a dog of the military for the bastard Mustang anymore! That was probably my second biggest mistake I have ever made!" Ed replied angrily. No one had to ask what Ed's first one was. It was obvious it was the task he did to lose his left leg and right arm, which he had gotten back recently. Pinako nodded with agreement towards Ed.

"Breakfast is served." Winry said with a smile carrying a plate of eggs and a plate of pancakes. She placed them on the table and went to bring syrup. Ed had to admit he was pretty hungry by now. He hadn't eaten this well for a couple of weeks.

"Thank you Winry!" Ed said, forcing a smile. He had barely smiled for a couple weeks too but he wanted to show his appreciation for the breakfast she had made. Ed quickly ate the breakfast in front of him.

Ed stood up taking his suitcase filled up with his belongings and with a last look headed out the door with a final 'goodbye'.

**---**

Al had been here for a good two weeks now so you would think he had gotten use to the place. That was certainly not the case. He hadn't been in his body for five years now so he had forgotten all the feelings. He had just been a cold metal suit of armor. He had forgotten his sense of smell, taste, and touch. He had forgotten the feel of hunger and the feel of tiredness. He hadn't been able to feel or smell anything in the suit of armor. Neither had he had to eat or sleep. He had forgotten how much he missed it.

Another thing that made Al feel unused to the place was that his brother wasn't here. Him and his brother had been as close as peanut butter and jelly. They barely were apart from each other for more than a day. Even a day seemed to long. He missed his brother yelling at him for bringing a kitten back with him and he missed his brother attacking anyone that called him short. His father was here of course but he was nothing compared to his brother. They had barely met when he was sent through to the other side of the gate, London.

Al sighed remembering everything in his past. He hoped his brother was okay and would be okay until he found him! He knew he was alive; his brother had survived everything excluding being killed by Envy but almost everything!

Al finished up eating breakfast and said bye to his father. He had research to do if he was going to find his brother.

**---**

Ed boarded the train that was heading to Central. He slumped into a seat hoping no one would sit next to him. He was just going to hand over his watch to Mustang who was now the Fuhrer and looked like it since he injured his eye and now has to wear an eye patch just like the old Fuhrer, Pride.

"Wait a minute." Ed said talking to himself "Didn't Envy go through to the other side of the gate?" Ed smiled at that. Good riddance. He hated the stupid bastard but he knew why he had gone, to kill his father. Ed did like his father more than before but he couldn't help feeling a slight tinge of hatred towards him still. And he couldn't help saying 'good' to that and thinking he deserved it. He wasn't evil to feel that, Hohenheim should die by now. He has been living for over four hundred years. Yes, that's why I feel like that Ed said reassuring himself.

"What are the chances of Envy getting back here?" Ed said smiling. "Ah approximately 1 out of a million.

The train stopped and Ed jumped off the train much happier than usual. He hadn't known thinking of idiots dying would make him feel better. Envy had no chance of living. He had to live off red stones and there was probably none on the other side.

Ed looked at Central and thought of how much he hated this place. He found his way to the military building since he was used to it by now. He went in. The people in here were surprised to see him here. Ed snorted at the looks on their face. Not like he was dead. Just because Al was gone they thought he would sit and mope for eternity.

"Ah, Edward Elric. Nice to see you here again" The man with an eye patch said to Ed with a smirk. Oh just my luck, he found me first Ed thought. Roy led him into his office and closed the door. Roy sat down on his chair behind his desk. Ed just stood.

"Oh, It is NOT nice to see you, col- oh right, Fuhrer." Ed said with a replied smirk. "But it is nice that I am leaving this place eh?" Ed continued, taking out his silver watch. It was obvious Roy wasn't expecting that reply.

"What? You are leaving the military?" Roy said. "Don't you want to try and find your brother?" Ed wanted to smack the colonel but refrained the temptation.

"If you haven't noticed, HE'S GONE. You don't think I tried to get him back?" Ed said angrily kicking the chair next to him. Roy stayed calm which made Ed want to smack him even more.

"So you have given up on him?" Roy said folding his hands and placing his chin on them.

"What do you mean?" Ed said eyeing the colonel curiously.

"Well from what I heard, he tried to save you and used the power of the Philosopher stone, Correct? Well, there are two sides of the gate. Couldn't he have gone to the other side?"

"The...the other side?" Ed said. He hadn't thought of that and it was so simple to. "Yes...he could've...but what does this have to do with me being a state alchemist?"

"You might want to do some more research then." Roy said

"I can do research on my own." Ed said annoyed by the colonel's calmness.

"Ah but you might want the special privileges, don't you think?" Roy said. Roy knew he had gotten Ed to stay. "Welcome back Full Metal or is it No Metal now?" Roy said smirking and handing back Ed's silver watch.

"I hate you so much" Ed mumbled snatching back his silver watch.

"What was that?" Roy said. Ed turned to leave the room, stomping out.

"Don't have such a short temper." Roy said to Ed who was almost out the door.

"WHO YOU CALLING A GRAIN OF SAND YOU HAVE TO USE A MICROSCOPE TO SEE!!" Ed yelled before leaving.

**---**

Envy jumped on to each building his black shirt and skort blended with the dark sky. It was a dull day. The grass was moist and there were puddles all around the streets. It was raining all morning. He watched the people in the streets, from atop the building, with umbrellas in their hands. He wanted to beat one of them up and take one for himself but that would arise suspicion and the streets were not empty. Envy was soaking wet from the pouring rain. He was going to kill Hohenheim good...very good. He cursed the rain as he hopped the buildings.

He wasn't going to find Hohenheim at this rate, Envy sighed and stood at the edge of a building the wind blowing his dark green hair. This place was pathetic and so dull. He wanted to pick a fight on someone but he knew all these people were just weak. He would save his energy, which was piling up to beat on his father. Envy looked down and saw one boy with no umbrella who was running to find somewhere to warm up. He looked familiar.

Envy wanted to jump down to have a closer look but he was soaking wet. The rain was making his hair stick to his face along with his clothes. He took another look at the little ten-year old boy who resembled Edward. Could it be Alphonse?

He had blonde hair almost matching Edward's except shorter and unbraided. His face had the same look when he was serious but he had gray eyes unlike Edward's golden eyes. Had Alphonse been sent here? He wouldn't know unless he had more clues. Maybe the boy could lead him to his father. He trailed Al using the buildings. He saw the boy look up as if he noticed him. Was he making himself obvious?

Envy trying to bend down and hide himself whenever he jumped as he kept trailing the boy who he thought was Al. The rain was pounding harder making it hard to see with the rain covering his eyes. Envy heard a crack of thunder as he jumped onto the next building. The sound scared Envy and made him slip off the building he was about to land on, down into the streets full of people.

**----**

Aww, Mia's poor Envy ::D. Please Read a Review. Tell me any ideas and characters you want to see. PLEASE. o-o. Thank you. This chapter was longer but still pretty short in my opinion.


End file.
